Baby Cakes
by Nicole2513
Summary: Sana Baby! Fluff. Sawyer walks by her tent and hears her crying. Can he sooth the baby back to sleep without waking Ana? Random Sana Cuteness! COMPLETED!
1. Part 1

This is something I put together a few days ago using someones idea. She let me use it so this is what i came up with. Fluffy Sana baby.

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **This was Holli's idea and I thought I would give it a try. Sawyer hears Raquel crying as he walks by her tent. Can he soothe the baby back to sleep without waking up Ana-Lucia? Sana Baby-Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing what so ever!

* * *

(Sawyer)

Dr. Jackass was getting on my last nerve! He thinks he's all big and bad and tries to threaten me into giving him the rest of the guns. Not gonna happen. I make my way to the beach and hit every branch that gets in my way. At least it takes out some of my aggression. My tent finally comes into sight and I sigh in relief because once I lay down; I'm going to stretch and let sleep take over me. I pass by the other quiet shelters and just when I'm about to reach mine I hear something.

I stop and look around, trying to find the source of the faint crying. My eyes finally landed on Rambina's shelter and my heart starts racing. We haven't spoken much in the last year; I guess we've just been avoiding each other. I take small, soundless steps towards the shelter. I've got a small pain in my stomach from my nerves going wild.

I finally reach her shelter and my hand creeps its way to the opening. I pull the flap back quietly trying not to wake up Ana Lulu; because that's all we need right now. My eyes scan the inside of her shelter until they land on a bundle wiggling and fussing in the corner. I tip toed over to the corner and stood over the tiny bundle. I never really got to get a close look at her so when I got close enough to actually see I was floored. My eyes grow in shock and I can't move; I just stare.

I bend down and kneel next to the dark haired baby. She was wrapped in a blanket and she had her hands balled into fists. Yup, she was chica's kid. She gurgled and slowly opened her eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw she had deep blue eyes. Her eyes landed on me and she stopped crying just for only a second though because, then she started balling. I looked at Ana-Lulu with nervous eyes hoping she wouldn't wake up and catch me in her tent.

Finally tired of waiting for her to stop crying I scooped her up gently and held her close to my chest. She tried to wiggle out of my grip but, failed. I rocked her gently as she started to calm down. I sighed in relief and looked down at the Latina sleeping. She shifted around and grunted but thankfully didn't wake up. Walking over to the exit; I pulled back the tarp and ducked down so I could get out, the baby still tight at my chest.

Walking out a few steps; I looked around to make sure everyone was sleeping. Finding no one in sight I sat down on the sand and leant up against a nearby tree. I brought my knees close to my chest and settled the baby in between. I watched as she blinked a few times and her eyes started getting heavy. I chuckled, when she yawned and gurgled; revealing her dimples. She finally closed her eyes and let sleep take over her tiny frame. Picking her up I laid her on my shoulder and started to rub her back softly.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!"

I whipped my head to the right to see a very pissed off Ana. Rolling my eyes I turned back towards the ocean and continued to stare; ignoring her presence.

"Hello!!!!" She said louder.

"I think we both know sweet cheeks, that it takes more than one to make a youngin." I say not looking at her. She snorts and crosses her arms.

"She is my kid; not yours." She says bitterly.

"I think that's a load of horse sh-t!" I bite back just as hard.

"You have barely talked to me in almost a year and now you want to come and be a father?" She says with a venomous voice.

"Who says I'm trying to be a father? I heard her crying and thought I would give you a break. I didn't see you trying too hard to talk either. I had to find out you were pregnant from freckles!" I say finally looking her in the eyes. She was glaring at me.

"Whatever, just hand me Raquel." She says holding her arms out.

I wrap my hand around Raquel's head and lean forward; holding her out for Ana. I take one last look at her before the baby is in her mothers arms.

"Raquel huh?" I said softly.

"Yeah…" She says tiredly before walking away to her tent.

I watch her back get smaller and smaller before she disappears into her tent. Sighing; I shake my head and stand up; heading over to my tent. Once my head hit the airline pillow; I fell asleep.

I could hear whispering and thought I was dreaming but when I finally woke up I could hear Ana talking to who I presumed to be the baby.

"Come on let's see daddy." She says quietly; I then heard my shelter flap open.

_Daddy…_

For some reason that word made me smile. I never ever thought about having a kid and then BOOM I have one. I know for a fact that she is mine and almost this whole year I've been denying it but, for some reason I feel the great urge to protect this baby. I guess that's a father's instinct.

"I over reacted, she's yours too and if you want to spend time with her I can't stop you." I hear her say bluntly.

I finally open my eyes and I'm greeted with a blank face and a happy baby. I smirk and sit up slowly; rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching my arms over my head. Finding my shirt I pull it on and button it up. Catching Ana's eye; I grin.

She knelt down and sat Raquel on my blanket; opening it slightly so she wouldn't sweat. She leant down and kissed her cheek.

"I need to feed her in about two hours. I won't be far." She said sternly before leaving the tent.

Laughing slightly; I look down at Raquel…

"Looks like it's just me and you darlin'" I say.

Out of no where she loudly screams; well more like a gurgling, screeching, grunt kind of scream. I laughed and pick her up; bringing her forehead to my lips I plant a sloppy kiss on it.

The two hours passed by way to quickly. I was in the middle of showing off my baby cakes when I heard Ana call. Groaning, I turned around to meet her gaze; obviously irritated.

"I need to feed her now." She says taking her from my arms and walking back to her tent.

I follow close behind and follow her into her shelter. She gives me a 'What the f-ck' look.

"I want her back when she's done eating." I smile and kiss the baby's cheek.

"See you later baby cakes." I say in a baby voice before walking out.

Maybe being a daddy wouldn't be so bad after all. I smiled heartedly at Ana once more before leaving her tent. I walked over to my shelter and grabbed my book; sitting down on the plane seat I begin to read and patiently wait for my daughter to come back.

* * *

R&R and tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Part 2

Okay do I decided to continue only I've run out of ideas so this is just a cute little fluffy chapter. Please give me ideas if you want me to continue with this. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

_Nikki_

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

Raquel is about six months now and it still amazes me at how she grows. I mean she can't eat real food yet or anything yet she gets bigger and bigger every day. I've tried my best to visit with her as much as I can but, also as much as Chica will let me. I see baby cakes about every other day. That also means I see Ana every other day. Its hard having a daughter with someone you can't get along with but, so far we're making it. Instead of purposely annoying the hell out of each other; we've calmed down so we don't upset Raquel.

After I finished washing up; I dressed quickly and made my way back to the beach. Once I was outside Ana's tent; I paused before going in.

"Knock, knock…" I said pulling the tarp open; I was met with a sight.

"Jesus Christ Sawyer!" Ana said pulling the blanket over her revealed chest. "I'm feeding the baby!"

"It nothin I haven't seen rambina." I grinned. She glared at me.

When she realized I wasn't leaving; she huffed and continued to feed Raquel. I sat down with a sigh.

"Sawyer can't you like go and come back? I mean what are you going to do stare at my chest all day?" She said in annoyance.

"Maybe…" I trailed on. Her jaw locked in anger and I smiled wider. "Alright, just drop her off at my shelter when you're finished." I said getting up and leaving.

Twenty minutes later I heard Ana talking to the baby as she got closer. I smiled and exited; meeting them outside. Ana half smiled and handed me her diapers before handing me Raquel. I bounced her up and down and watched the smile grow on her face. That's one thing I did love was my daughters smile.

"She is not to go into the hatch." Ana said pointing at me; before waving slightly and walking away.

I chuckled and looked down at Raquel. She gurgled and grabbed my shirt into her tiny fists.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. "Swimming?"

She looked at me just as some drool ran down her chin and landed on my arm.

"What are you droolin' on me for?" I smiled and walked towards the tree line.

We made it to a small pond just about four hundred feet into the jungle. I set her down on a large leaf and removed my shirt. Picking her up before she rolled over; I took off her diaper because there was no sense in getting it wet. I put her on my hip and carefully walked into the small pond. I sat on a ledge underwater and set her on my knee.

She moved her fingers around before she started splashing; throwing herself into a fit of giggles. I laughed and splashed lightly not wanting to scare her.

"Ahhh… da…da da da da." She yelled and repeated.

My heart stopped when I heard it. I looked at her and broke into a huge grin. I hoisted her in the air and blew a raspberry on her belly.

"You said da da!" I said kissing her cheek. "Mommy's gonna be pissed." I chuckled.

Once I knew she was tired playing the water; I put her diaper back on and grabbed my shirt not bothering to put it back on instead, I wrapped my shirt around Raquel since she was wet and the wind was blowing and we started our short journey back to the camp.

* * *

Ok people there it is. I really need your feedback and ideas.** SassyLostie,** treat me right and give me an idea lol. 

_Nikki_


	3. Part 3

OK EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEXT PART SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. THINGS HAVE BEEN SOOOO CRAZY LATELY AND I'VE GOT SO MANY STORIES! PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW** AND GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS. THIS STORY WILL NOT LAST TOO LONG BECAUSE I HAVE OTHER THINGS I'M WORKING ON AND WILL BE WORKING ON SO THIS STORY CAN ONLY LAST FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.

_NIKKI_

* * *

**Part 3 **

(No One's POV)

Sawyer had returned Raquel as soon as he got back to the beach so she could eat. Walking back to his shelter; he grabbed his book and started to read. Not hearing or seeing a peep from Ana-Lucia.

The next morning the sun was brighter then it usually is. As Sawyer rolled over and opened his eyes he, right away knew today was going to be a hot day. Sighing, he pulled on his button up shirt but, didn't button it. After he relieved his bladder he made his way over to Ana's shelter.

"Knock, knock." He waited for a reply.

When he didn't find one he pulled back the tarp to reveal an empty shelter. Shrugging he turned and headed towards the closest person. He found Claire sitting with Aaron under her shelter.

"Hey Blondie…" He called. "You seen Rambina and baby cakes?" Claire thought about it.

"I think she took the baby to the hatch." She said with her famous smile.

(Sawyer's POV)

What?! The hatch? I started my journey there ready to give her a piece of my mind. Just yesterday she was telling me that I wasn't allowed to take her to the hatch and not even twenty four hours later she's got the kid in that damn hatch.

I finally reach the entrance and swing it open and stomp down the hallways. I find Ana sitting on the couch with the baby on her lap; Jack was checking out Raquel.

"What the hell!" They stop; startled and look at me. Ana instantly scowls.

"She is not to go in the hatch!" I mocked. "She's in here isn't she?" I shout.

Ana whispers to Jack and he nods and picks her up. I was so close to tackling him for touching my daughter. Ana stood up and walked quickly until she was in front of me. My head snaps to the right as her fist connects with it. I slowly look back at her wearing a glare.

"You ever yell like that in front of my daughter again and you'll never take her again." She spits.

"What are you going to do take me to court?" I throw back sarcastically.

"She's in here because she is sick from your little journey yesterday." Ana crosses her arms.

"Oh please, I wrapped her in my shirt." I say.

I walk towards the bunk and walk up to Jack. I pick up my daughter from his arms.

"Touch my kid again and we'll have problems." I growl at him.

I'm quickly spun around by the arm by Ana. She carefully but, quickly grabs Raquel and walks as quick as she can towards the door.

"Screw you Sawyer, stay away from Raquel." And just like that she was gone.

I growl loudly and leave the hatch; moving towards the opposite direction of the beach. I find myself at the caves and I sit down and let the thoughts swirl around in my head. Jesus, what have I managed to do?

(No One's POV)

Sawyer finally cleared his head enough to return to the beach. He was greeted by the same sight that it always was. Rolling his eyes he walked over to Ana's tent and knock on the piece of wood holding the tarp. There was no answer so he pulled back the tarp slightly and peaked in. When he found nothing he sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. Stepping inside he sat on her makeshift bed and waited.

His eyes opened slowly as he looked around. He forgot where he was until he remembered yesterday. He had come to her shelter to wait and somehow muster an apology. Only, she never showed up and this worried him.

Or maybe she had already come and gone and let him sleep. Nope, that wasn't like Ana she would have thrown him out the second she saw him lying on her bed. Sawyer exited quickly and rushed over to his own shelter. He changed into a different shirt and started the short journey to the hatch in hopes of finding his daughter.

Once he made it through the large doors he proceeded down the halls until he came to the small kitchen. The sight before him was enough to make him growl. Kate and Jack we standing close and giggling obviously about something the doc had said. Whatever though I mean he was looking for his daughter why would he worry about Kate?

"Any of you seen Rambina and Raquel?" He growled loudly getting their attention.

Kate and Jack both stopped and looked over at an angry Sawyer. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head no. Kate also shook her head which only caused a grunt from Sawyer.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed out of here yesterday." Jack stated.

"I didn't see her on the beach at all…" Kate said.

She was stopped short when a short flash of fear flew through Sawyer's eyes. It wasn't like Ana to stay away from the hatch, nor beach that long. Could it be?

"Damn it!" Sawyer shouted.

"You don't think the othe-" Kate was cut off by Sawyer.

"I don't know but if they have her, their gonna wish they were never born." He said stomping out of the hatch.

Jack quickly followed so Sawyer didn't do anything stupid and Kate simply followed Jack's every move so it wasn't new that she was hot on his heels at this very moment. Sawyer practically ran back to the beach. Sawyer ran into his shelter and came out with his backpack and a handful of guns.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to find my daughter!" He yelled.

Before he could reach the tree line; Sayid had stopped him and asked what his hurry was. Sawyer quickly retorted that he had to find his daughter and Ana before _They _did. Sayid told him to wait a minute and he would join him along with Kate. Jack decided to stay out of this one surprisingly. He wanted to join them but, right now it was crucial he stayed at arms length from the beach.

Sawyer paces back and forth and he waits for Sayid and Kate to return from grabbing their backpacks. The wait if pissing him off because the longer he stands here, the closer chance the others get to her first if they hadn't already. Kate finally runs back to him with Sayid a few feet behind her. Sawyer throws his hands up and before saying anything he hands them both a handgun and runs into the jungle.

There was no way he was letting the others touch his kid.

* * *

_**UH OH CLIFFHANGER... DO THE OTHERS HAVE ANA AND RAQUEL? REVIEW AND I'LL POST SOONER!!!!!**_


	4. Part 4

Ok I'm so sorry for how crappy this chapter is. It is by far not my best work but, I thought I'd give you guys something. I wanted to drag on the search for a few chapters and next chapter we should figure out what happened to Ana-Lucia. Anyways enjoy and please reviews...

* * *

**Part 4**

(Sawyer)

It's already dark and we've yet to find anything. At least four hours we've been searching and I haven't found anything. Not a trace and its making me angry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't pissed her off she wouldn't have taken off like that. How could I be so stupid? But, then again I'm not the brightest star in the sky.

I keep a firm grip on my torch as I continue to creep through the jungle with Muhammad and Freckles hot on my heels. They have tried to talk to me but I don't want to talk. All I want is to do is find my daughter and bring them back safely to the beach.

"Sawyer…" I was brought out of my thoughts by Kate.

I stopped and turned around to face them. She has a look of concern on her face. I rolled my eyes; I don't want pity. I want to find them.

"We need to make camp and get some rest." She says quietly.

"Freckles I don't want rest." I state; turning around and continue walking.

"I agree we need to get some sleep and we can continue our search in the morning; when there is light." Sayid throws in.

I growl and stop in my tracks. I know they aren't going to stop so I let defeat take over me and I throw my pack on the ground. I sat down with a sigh and find my water bottle. I take a gulp and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand; while I throw a mean scowl to the entire jungle around me.

Again, I'm brought out of my trance by Kate. She sits down next to me and stares ahead just like me.

"We're going to find her you know." She says lowly.

"Yeah…" Is all I can say.

I lay down using my backpack as a pillow and finally let the exhaustion release from my body as I fall into a deep slumber.

Waking up the next morning was no treat because the fact still remains that my daughter and her mother are missing and possible in the hands of the others. I groan and rollover; finding Kate's back to me; she's still sleeping heavily. I stretch and stand up and walk into the jungle to empty my bladder. Returning I find Sayid coming into view; he is carrying a sack of fruit and our water bottles. I mumble a thanks and retrieve my own bottle to drink away the morning breath.

"We should head out soon." Sayid said with a nod.

I agreed and walked a few steps over to Kate. I shook her shoulders lightly until she began to stir. Stopping; I waited until she was fully awake. She gave me a sleepy smile but that quickly turned upside down when she saw my expression; it was grim. She sighed and stood up stretching out her sore muscles.

Fifteen minutes later we started our journey once again through the jungle. My mind drifts off to Raquel; her curly hair; deep blue eyes and those faint dimples that only appear when she makes funny faces. I catch myself smiling and I quickly scowl so they can't see me. I drift off once again and remember my limited amount of time with her. I remember when we splashed in the pond and she said da da. That day will forever, be stuck in my head.

We're just walking through the jungle but we come to a abrupt halt when we hear a loud screech. I wince at the sound and look around trying to find the source. Again; a loud screech. I'm looking around trying to find where it's coming from; I feel myself bring drug along the jungle floor. I look and see Kate dragging me by my arm. She must've yelled run but, I didn't hear a thing. Finally I figure out what is truly happening.

It's that damn bird; it's prowling around and apparently wants to eat us for dinner. We're now standing in between a patch of small trees waiting for that thing to disappear. A few minutes later it turns quiet and Sayid leaves and checks it out; he nods and Freckles and I exit.

We just kind of stand there for a few minutes trying to get everything together. Once we've caught our breath and our heart beats are back to normal we continue our search as if nothing happened.

Still no sign of Ana-Lulu or my daughter.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

(Sawyer)

Another day passed and we're still trekking through the jungle. I'm so exhausted to the point where if this were any other circumstances I would have given up. Since this is my daughter I can't give up and I won't give up. I sighed and continued leading us through the thick jungle.

A million thoughts are running through my head still. I mean how I have been so stupid to piss her off so bad to the point where she would take off like that. Now the others could have my daughter and woman.

Woman?! Now she's my woman? I mean in a sense she is but, we aren't 'together', not that I wouldn't mind that but, she would never allow it. Now all I have left are the memories of the two of them. I need, need to find them soon or I'm going to lose it.

About a quarter of a mile later Sayid stops and holds his hand up; shushing us. I stand completely still and open my ears as much as possible. I hear a faint sound and strain to hear it again. It almost sounds like crying.

Could it be? Could that possibly be my daughter crying? I quickly walk faster and break through branches trying to find the source of the noise. I finally stop and listen once again to know what direction to move in. I turn left and we continue our way through the jungle. Forty feet ahead I can hear the crying almost as if it's right next to me. I look around but, find nothing. I spin around a few times making myself slightly dizzy and once again come out with the same outcome; nothing.

Where the hell is that noise coming from?

"Sawyer over here!" Kate yells.

I quickly make my way over to her. She's pointing towards a small cave and she has a small look of hope in her eyes. I know I have a look of desperation in my eyes because that's what I am; desperate. I'm so desperate to find my daughter and her mother.

I creep my way towards the small opening. I peek through slowly and I'm met with the sight of Ana and Raquel. Relief quickly struck my facial features as I make my way closer to them. Ana is pale and barely awake and Raquel is whimpering softly next to her.

"Ana wake up!" I say shaking her lightly. She stirs and blinks softly; grunting she finally looks at me.

"Is that you Sawyer?" She whispers.

"It's me Chica stay awake." I tell her.

"I'm so tired, I need to sleep." She said closing her eyes and letting sleep take over her exhausted body.

I sigh and pick up Raquel; kissing all over her face. She giggles softly and grabs my cheek; squeezing it lightly. I walk out of the cave and meet Kate and Sayid by a nearby tree. They quickly stand at the sight of the baby.

"What happened?" Kate asked quickly.

"Are they alright?" Sayid asked at the same time.

I nod and sit down on a fallen over tree branch.

"Where's Ana-Lucia?" Sayid asks.

"She's sleeping; she was so tired and couldn't stay awake any longer." I mumble; finally being able to look at my daughter's features again. I hold her up and allow her to stand up while I hold her sides. She gurgles and grabs my cheeks again. This time she pulls her head closer to mine and she opens her mouth and lays it next to my mouth leaving saliva. I laughed and kiss her cheek.

"Are you giving me sugar?" I coo. "Daddy like baby's sugar. Can I have some more?"

I move my cheek towards her mouths and she gladly licks me. I guess that's her way of giving baby kisses.

A couple of hours later I finally walk back into the small cave and wake Ana. I hand her some water and allow her to fully wake up before I fire questions at her. After a few minutes I can't take it anymore and I start my interrogation.

"What happened?" I asked bluntly.

"We got lost." She states.

"How?"

"We were walking and I think we were close to the beach but, then I saw an other and I ran into the jungle again and found this cave. We've been here ever since just waiting." She sighs.

"Waiting for what?" I say taking a gulp of water.

"For you or whoever. I knew someone would come looking for us." She says with confidence.

"And if someone didn't?" I say a little harshly. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I stayed awake for almost three days making sure no one took Raquel. That's why I fell asleep as soon as I knew someone was here." She states looking away sadly. "I feared that if I closed my eyes for one second someone would take her."

"I'm just so glad I finally found you. I was going crazy." I state.

"Lost without me huh?" She smirks tiredly. I roll my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I retort grinning. She throws her hands up and closes her eyes.

"I think we should camp for tonight. I'm still too tired to do anything." Ana says quietly.

"Yeah…" I reply.

She shifts to her side and now her back is to me. I'm sitting Indian style and rubbing the small of her back softly with the tip of my fingers. I finally watch her chest rise and fall heavily and she falls into a deep slumber. I finally stand up and make my way outside. Kate is holding Raquel and giving her small pieces of mangoes.

"We'll make camp here for tonight and leave in the morning." I state.

I pick up Raquel and wave goodnight and walked back into the cave. I lay down and set baby cakes between her mother and I and let a good night sleep finally wash over my body.


	6. Part 6

**Ok folks we're at the end. I felt this needed to be ended it before I butchered it lol. So please review and let me know what you think or give me new ideas for stories, etc. Thanks for reading people!**

* * *

At the sight of the group everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around them. Relief washed over the doctor's eyes as he saw Ana and her young daughter return safely. Sawyer had a proud father grin on his face as the islanders eyed up the family; if that's what you wanted to call it. Sure they had a kid together but, Ana and Sawyer were not together. Yet anyways; Claire would gossip about it to Charlie about "How cute Sawyer and Ana looked together. They should get together". Charlie would just nod and smile pretending like he actually cared if they got together or not.

Ana waved slightly to Jack and walked closer to him. She already knew that he was going to interrogate her on where she was and what happened. But, right now that was the last thing on her mind. She returned safely, her daughter returned safely. Now all she wanted to do was make her way to the hatch and take a nice long shower and possibly a nap; if Raquel would allow it that is.

Ana-Lucia told Jack that she would tell him the story later and that right now she just wanted to rest. Jack returned a small smile and nodded and decided that he would grant her, her wish. Instead he walked over to Kate; she would give him some answers.

Ana sat down on one of Sawyer's airline chairs and studied the scene around her. People were still talking all at once and Rose had captured Raquel and was giving her loving kisses on her little palms. Her lips were curled into the slightest smile. To her the world stopped and the only thing she could see was her daughter. Everything else around her was a blur and it sounded like a blur; she could hear voices and conversations but, she wasn't actually listening. It was like tunnel vision and at the end of her tunnel was Raquel; her pride and joy, her daughter, her life.

Sawyer sat next to her and grinned. He counted the minutes she stared ahead. She was lost in her own little world. After about approximately six minutes later she finally jolted slightly and shook her head. Ana had finally realized that he was sitting next to her. After giving her one of his charming smiles she finally asked him what his problem was.

"Nothing cupcake." He said diverting his line of sight towards his daughter.

"It still baffles me sometimes." Ana said out of no where.

"What, that you had a kid or that you had a kid with me?" Sawyer asked with a slight laugh.

"Both…" She said laughing and staring at the ground.

"You look pretty tired hot lips, why don't I take her for the night and let you be free to do… well whatever you wanna do." Sawyer suggested.

She eyed him carefully.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine." She said.

"I insist." He said putting his hand over his heart.

Ana thought about it for a minute and finally agreed. She stood slowly and stretched out her sore muscles. A shower did sound really good.

"Thanks, cowboy I think I'll grab a shower in the hatch." She said making her way to the tree line. Sawyer waved and stood also.

He made his way over to Rose who still held Raquel. He smiled politely and held his hands out for his daughter. Rose kissed her once more before handing the baby over to her father. She nodded before walking off towards Bernard.

Sawyer then quickly retreated back to his shelter away from the slowly dying down craziness. Once inside he laid his daughter down on his makeshift bed and waited a few minutes to see if she would nap or not. After about ten minutes he finally decided that Raquel wasn't going to sleep so he gladly picked her up and held her close. She gurgled while playing with her daddy's shirt.

(Sawyer)

I sat here and played with Raquel for a while before I noticed her eyes getting heavy. I carefully laid her down on the bed once again and I lay next to her. I stroked her tummy slowly and waited for her to finally fall asleep.

A little while later I was watching my baby cakes sleep. I agree with Lulu, I never thought I would have a kid let alone a kid with _her. _Don't get me wrong she is a great, good looking sarcastic, loud-mouth firecracker but, a kid? With her? I never thought in a million years.

I'm glad I had Raquel with Ana because they're both so beautiful and I wouldn't want it any other way. I lay down next to Raquel and out my hands behind my head and stare at the tarp ceiling.

I over heard Claire one day talking to Charlie about Ana and I. They didn't realize I was behind them but, I heard them talking about how Ana and I should get together. I hadn't thought too much about it; I mean sure we have a daughter together and everything but, us together… as a couple? That to me would be so foreign.

I looked one last time at my daughter as she lay sleeping soundly. I turned over and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard someone open the tarp to my shelter. I quickly looked up and was met with the sight of muchacha herself. She smiled.

"Hey, I was just checking up on you guys." She whispered.

I smiled back as she was about to leave I stopped her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Stay, we can have a sleepover." I grinned.

"But what's a sleepover without popcorn?" She asked.

"Sorry I'm all out maybe another day."

She finally joined the two of us in our tent. I watched as she lay down and close her eyes with a content sigh. I followed suit and closed mine also.

Maybe one day she and I will get together, maybe not. Either way it's okay with me because we both have Raquel and I'm perfectly fine with baby cakes…

…although I did realize that Ana was lying next to me instead of Raquel.

I grinned.

_Interesting…_

**-End-**


End file.
